Finally
by Gmariam
Summary: Frank Longbottom is trying to propose to his partner and girlfriend, Alice Hamilton, but his attempts at romance are constantly being interrupted. If he ever manages to give her the ring, will she say yes?
1. Part One - Will He?

Part One: Will He?

Frank Longbottom glanced up from his desk, where he was going through yet another large stack of reports, this batch on a sudden influx of illegal magical creatures near Bristol. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes as he adjusted his focus. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Alice Hamilton, his partner, raised an eyebrow. "I said I'm flying to Rome with a vampire this weekend."

"Funny." Frank put the papers aside and gave her his sole attention. "As if you'd run off to Italy of all places."

Alice laughed. "That's what you find most unbelievable? Not the vampire?"

"Not really," he replied with a wink. "I know how much you like to—"

"Frank!" she exclaimed, glancing around with a slight blush starting to color her cheeks. "Not at work!"

He grinned, enjoying the opportunity to tease her. "Fine. Since you're not actually running off to Rome with a blood-sucking wizard, what were you saying again?"

She shrugged. "I was just pointing out that we've been partners for a year now, that's all."

He reached across the desk and took her hand. "A whole year already?" he asked, pretending to be surprised. "And to think that my first impression was nothing but dread."

"_Your _first impression?" she retorted. "I begged John Dawlish to trade partners with me."

Frank pulled a face. "I'm glad he didn't. I can't really see myself snogging him."

Alice burst out laughing and leaned over to plant a quick kiss on his lips. Though it was no longer a secret that they were dating, they did try to keep their more intimate interaction to a minimum while at work. "You two would have made a terrible couple," she said.

"Especially because I would have fallen for you eventually," Frank murmured back.

"Liar," she said. "You wouldn't have given me the time of day."

Frank shrugged. "You wouldn't have asked me for it."

"True." Alice leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. "Anyway, I think we should celebrate. It's an anniversary of sorts, after all. We haven't killed each other, and we haven't been killed."

"I doubt the any of the others celebrate those things with their partner," Frank pointed out. She raised that eyebrow at him, and it was all he could do to keep from laughing again.

"But we're a bit more than partners, aren't we?" she said. "So I would like to celebrate, Longbottom."

"All right, then." Frank nodded and began to put away the reports. "How about dinner at Orsino's? I've got a reservation for two in half an hour." Orsino's was an exceptionally fine restaurant in London just off Diagon Alley, where both Muggles and Wizards could dine in separate rooms. They had been there once over the holidays, but had not been back since.

"You do not!" she exclaimed.

"I do," he replied calmly. "I made it last week."

"Frank Longbottom, sometimes you are positively insufferable," she declared. He leaned back in his chair and grinned.

"Then why do you suffer with me?" he asked, enjoying himself far too much.

She pursed her lips together, obviously trying not to smile. "Because I happen to love that restaurant."

"But not me?" He stood and offered her his hand. She narrowed her eyes at him before taking it and standing.

"When you take me out, yes. When you take the piss, no." He burst out laughing, and she finally gave in and joined him.

"Truce!" he said. "Let's just go enjoy a nice dinner before we tear each other apart."

"Oh, we can do that later," she murmured, giving him a coy look, and he grinned as he thought about what that might mean for later.

Of course, he had his own plans for later as well, plans that involved something besides just celebrating their year in the Auror office. They _were _more than just partners, after all: they were practically living together as well as working together, and Frank was finally ready to make things permanent after more than a few hints from Alice, as well as a constant barrage of 'When are you getting married?' from almost everyone else he knew, particularly his mother.

So he had made the dinner reservation weeks ago, when he'd dragged Fabian Prewett out with him to Jewelry by Jones, the nicest shop in Diagon Alley. Fabian had helped him pick out a beautiful ring: a modest but flawless diamond set with two garnets, Alice's birthstone (which Fabian had suggested, somehow knowing a good deal about gemstones.) Frank had been waiting nervously for the day to arrive, and now that it had, he was even more anxious. He wondered if Alice suspected anything as he touched the box in his pocket, wondering when to bring it out, what to say…

"Hello?" Alice asked, waving her hand in front of his face. "Is anyone there?"

Frank shook his head and smiled. "Yes, I'm just trying to put those reports out of my mind. Sorry."

They walked out of the Auror office together and headed toward the lifts that would take them to the Atrium. At work they did not link arms or hold hands, but as soon as they had left the Ministry, Alice laced her fingers through his, and together they walked through central London and toward Diagon Alley. It was a beautiful spring evening, and although they could have Apparated to the restaurant much quicker, Frank preferred to walk; it would help him calm his nerves.

They arrived at Orsino's and were seated almost immediately on the right-hand side, a dark-paneled room where a dozen witches and wizards were already dining in the torchlight. After ordering a glass of elf-wine, they set aside any talk about work and instead reminisced about all that had happened over the past year, from becoming partners to joining the Order of the Phoenix. Frank began to relax, until he touched the box in his pocket once more and tried to think of the best time to bring it out: after dinner, after dessert, in some park as they headed home…

His thoughts were interrupted once more by one of the wait staff hurrying over with a note. "I'm sorry to interrupt," the man apologized, holding out a rolled parchment, "but you've had an owl in the back. It did not wait for a response so I assume it's urgent."

Frank glanced at Alice and took the parchment. Alice thanked the man, then leaned over. "What is it?" she asked softly. "Is it from the Ministry or the Order?"

Frank sighed as he handed it over. "It's from Fabian. We're needed at Headquarters."

"Bollocks," she said, glancing at the note. "We haven't even had dessert."

"That's not all we'll miss," Frank muttered under his breath as he motioned to the man to wrap their food and bring their bill. He thought about bringing out the ring right then and there before they left, but it didn't seem that romantic, when they were rushed and on their way to a possible emergency. He'd have to think of another way, another day.

After gathering their things, Frank left several Galleons on the table and hurried from the restaurant with Alice. Stepping around to the back alley, he glanced around and then Apparated to Order headquarters, his plan to propose lost to the crises of war.

* * *

The following week Frank was determined to try again. After a long morning of gathering evidence against a newly organized group of wizards smuggling in illegal creatures from China through Bristol, he suggested that he and Alice Apparate to Hogsmeade for lunch. In school, they had once had a single, disastrous date at the Three Broomsticks. Several months after they had started to work together, they had gone to the pub to put that past behind them and mend the difficulties in their working relationship; it had quickly become habit and their partnership had greatly improved. Yet on a warm summer day several weeks later, they had been attacked on the road into the village. Frank had been so worried about her, that when Alice had woken up, he had kissed her. Sometimes he still thought about that moment and how mad it must have seemed, how mad it felt. And yet that one simple kiss had blossomed into a relationship he was now ready to move forward with.

They walked hand-in-hand down the road toward the Three Broomsticks, but Frank was so worried about being interrupted again that it must have shown: Alice kept asking him if he were all right, because he simply couldn't concentrate on the conversation she was trying to start. He thought about getting it over with and proposing right there in the road, but knew it was about as unromantic as things got considering they had been attacked not far away. He was relieved when they finally reached the pub, though the feeling faded quickly.

"Haven't see you two around in a while!" said Madam Rosmerta as they entered just ahead of the lunchtime crowd. "You married yet?"

Alice laughed, but Frank felt his heart drop into his toes. Of all the questions to ask at that moment…

"Not yet, Rosmerta," Alice called as they found a table.

"Get on with it already," the barmaid told them as she came over to take their order. "Things are not getting any easier in the magical world."

"We know," Frank muttered. "We're working on it." He almost wanted to kick Rosmerta to stay quiet, but she just continued, seemingly oblivious.

"If you've found the right person, you should stick with them. And you two are right for each other." She gave them a piercing look followed by a broad smile. "You know that, right?"

"Can we just get our drinks?" Frank asked, hoping he didn't sound as strangled as he felt. Alice gave him a funny look, but Rosmerta simply winked as she walked away. Reaching across the table, Alice took his hand.

"What was that about? She was just being friendly."

"Bit pushy, don't you think?" asked Frank. "As if it's any of her business."

"What, us getting married?" When he nodded, she sat back and shrugged. "True, but she is a barmaid, so it's sort of her job to be nosy, and she does have a point."

Frank tried not to let his mouth fall open. "A point? About what?"

"About getting married," Alice replied. "We keep skirting around it, but everyone keeps asking us about it."

"It's none of their business either," Frank said as a young witch brought over two mugs of mead for them. He took a large sip and a deep breath. This was it. It wasn't the best introduction, perhaps, but it was an opening, at least. "But since you've brought it up, maybe we should—"

"Oi, Longbottom!" called a loud and boisterous voice from the doorway. Frank bit back a groan as Sirius Black came loping over with James Potter. "'Morning, Alice," he added with a sly wink when he arrived.

"What are you two doing out so early?" Frank asked pointedly.

"It's lunchtime," James said.

"And you're actually up and about," Frank threw back. He wasn't smiling, but Sirius grinned at him.

"Just because we don't have a day job doesn't mean we don't work hard," he said, affecting a hurt expression.

Frank snorted and took a long pull at his drink.

"Actually," Sirius continued, pulling up a chair and straddling it, then leaning forward so the entire pub wouldn't hear them, "we're out for Dumbledore. He—"

"—wanted you to stop by the pub for lunch?"

"We've got to eat, too," Sirius replied. Frank rolled his eyes, but Alice gave him a look and turned to Sirius.

"Is it important? Do you need help?" she asked. Frank couldn't help it this time: he groaned, and Sirius gave him a good-natured glare.

"No, we just need some sustenance before we head out," he replied. "We're—"

"Interrupting," said James, pulling out the chair on which Sirius was sitting. "Clearly."

"No, it's fine," laughed Alice, motioning James to another chair. "We're just taking a break for lunch as well. You can stay. What are you working on for Dumbledore?"

Sirius leaned in closer and started telling her about their latest mission. James sat down opposite Sirius and murmured to Frank, "Sorry, mate."

Frank sighed and shook his head as he finished his mead. "No worries. It's just lunch."

It could have been more, but apparently he wasn't supposed to propose that day either.

* * *

He was interrupted once more after that, before he decided to just stop trying to plan something and take out the ring on impulse. The problem was, Frank knew perfectly well he was not a very impulsive man. He liked to know when and how things were going to happen. The thought of carrying around a ring just waiting for the right moment (when it would probably be interrupted by the end of the world anyway) was literally draining. Yet when he spoke to Fabian about it, Fabian told him to hold on to it, that the right moment would come, and Frank would know it.

Not that Fabian knew the first thing about asking a girl to marry him, but Frank pocketed it and carried on anyway.

A week later he was sitting at his desk after lunch watching Alice puzzle over something in front of her. Her blond hair fell around her face, and she was frowning, the skin between her eyes puckered in irritation. He just sort of stared at her and wondered if this was the time; maybe it would cheer her up. It was Friday, and they would have the weekend to celebrate and share the news, maybe even start planning something for the fall.

"Everything all right?" he asked casually, trying to work up the courage. The Atrium might be nice—a bit public, but maybe she would appreciate him asking her at work, since that was how they had come together, after all. Alice sighed and glanced up at him.

"No, not really. I think I need to go to the Obliviator office. There's too many things missing from this report on Bristol. I need to talk to Sterns." Sterns and his team had been in charge of making sure all the Muggles who had seen or been involved with any of the illegal creatures had had their memories modified appropriately.

"Want some company?" Frank asked as she stood. She smiled down at him.

"If you're not looking at anything important," she said.

"Just you," he murmured in her ear as he stood and joined her. They started toward the doors, laughing. This was it: Frank could feel it.

"Longbottom!" growled a voice behind them. Frank turned to find Alastor Moody standing behind him. He cocked his head toward the Head Auror's office. "MacDougal's office. Now."

Frank frowned. "I'm headed down to see Sterns about the Bristol case, is it important?"

"Hamilton can handle it on her own. You're needed elsewhere." Moody turned without another word and stalked into Head Auror MacDougal's office. Frank sighed as he turned toward Alice.

"You heard the man—apparently you're on your own. Sorry." He leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek, which was unusual given that they were in the middle of the office. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "Just another missed opportunity." He turned and walked away before she could ask him what he meant, then glanced back over her shoulder. "Good luck with Stearns. I'll talk to you later."

Alice nodded and left the office as Frank joined Moody in Lochlan MacDougal's office.

"What can I do for you, sir?" he asked, rather purposefully ignoring Moody, who was standing off to the right with his arms folded across his chest.

"Alastor's asked to have you on special assignment," the grey-haired man behind the desk replied, barely glancing up. "You're with him for however long it takes."

Frank glanced back and forth between them. "Sir? What about Alice? Will she be reassigned then?"

"With any luck you'll be back by Monday," Moody said, and Frank bit back a groan. It was the weekend, and he was now officially stuck with Moody for the duration. Any thoughts of proposing to Alice were once more dashed by circumstance; he was starting to wonder if it was ever meant to happen.

"What are we working on then?" he asked stiffly, unable to hold back his frustration. Moody raised an eyebrow and glanced at MacDougal, who nodded and returned to whatever it was he was working on at his desk. Moody jerked his head toward the door.

"Top secret and dangerous. Let's go."

Frank reluctantly followed him out. "Are you going to tell me this dangerous top secret assignment?" he asked as they made their way back to Frank's desk.

"Not here," Moody replied. "It's Order business, but I wanted a Ministry cover. Gideon's waiting on us outside. Grab what you need."

"We're leaving right now?" Frank asked, quickly clearing up his desk and gathering his robes.

"No time like the present." Moody grinned.

"Can I at least let Alice know where I'm going?" he asked, lowering his voice, but Moody shook his head.

"That would take too long. I want to get started—we need stealth and speed on our side."

Frank just stared at him; whatever it was, it must be important for Moody to be in such a hurry. He hated leaving without seeing Alice, though. "Fine. Let me leave her a note, at least."

Moody snorted. "You've got two minutes to write your love note, Longbottom."

Frank felt like making a face at the old Auror, but instead he grabbed a quill and a slip of parchment. Yet he just stared at it, because what would he write? He had no idea of where he was going or when he would be back. And he could already feel Moody breathing down his neck.

"Bollocks," he muttered, brushing aside the parchment in annoyance. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Time's up," Moody barked. "Let's go."

Moody turned and left the office, and with one last glance at Alice's desk, Frank followed. Then a thought occurred to him, and he told Moody he'd forgot something. Before the other Auror could protest, Frank ran back to Alice's desk, his hand already reaching into his pocket for the box he'd been carrying around for days. This was his chance.

Setting the box on Alice's desk, Frank charmed it to appear when she returned. As much as he wanted to wait and give it to her in person, he had been interrupted so many times now that perhaps this was the only way for her to finally get it. She would know what it meant.

And hopefully she would say yes…if and when he returned from Moody's dangerous top secret mission.

* * *

End Notes:

This was written (like several other recent stories) for a pairing challenge over at MNFF. And since I've got a WIP about Frank and Alice, I decided to write them a two-shot. Next part soon—thanks for reading!


	2. Part Two - Won't She?

Part Two—Won't She?

Alice returned to her desk, irritated and annoyed. It had taken far too long to go over the creature smuggling case with the wizards from the Obliviating department, and she had been gone most of the afternoon. As she sat down she realized that Frank was not around; in fact, his desk was clear and his robes were gone. Frowning, she wondered why he hadn't left a note if he had gone out. They were partners after all, and at the very least she deserved the courtesy of knowing where he had gone to.

She waited for several minutes before doing a quick turn around the department to make sure he wasn't somewhere else in the office, chatting with Gawain Robards or having a cup of tea in the breakroom. Yet he was quite clearly out, and she returned to her desk and began her final case report for the weekend with a combination of both impatience and worry. A cup of tea did not help her relax.

It wasn't until she spilled her mug and swore that she noticed anything amiss. But as she watched, a box slowly appeared on her desk, obviously charmed to appear at the sound of her voice. It was simple black box with a white ribbon wrapped around it. Glancing around to see if anyone else had noticed it, Alice gingerly picked up the box, her heart racing. It had to be from Frank, after all, and a box like that didn't hold much else beside jewelry—nice jewelry.

Smiling to herself, Alice slowly opened the box and gasped when she saw what was inside. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest, and she slammed it shut, once again looking around to be sure no one had seen anything. Jumping up, she grabbed her robes and hurried over to Head Auror MacDougal's office. Normally Alice hated bothering him, but this was an exception. She needed to find Frank, and the Head Auror must know where he had gone.

"Come in," said a voice, and Alice took a deep breath before stepping inside. Head Auror MacDougal was sitting behind his desk and speaking with Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was leaning forward and speaking urgently. Alice stumbled to a stop.

"I'm sorry," she said, feeling her face flush. "I didn't mean to interrupt…"

"It's quite all right," said MacDougal, glancing up. "What can I do for you, Hamilton?"

"Sorry, sir, but I was just wondering if you knew where Longbottom had gone to. I know he had a meeting with you earlier, and I was wondering if perhaps he'd been given an assignment I wasn't aware of."

MacDougal nodded. "Yes, he's off with Moody. Requested for special assignment for the weekend. I'm surprised he didn't tell you." He said this last with a very pointed look that caused Alice to blush all over again; she wasn't entirely sure MacDougal approved of her and Frank's relationship, but as they had never let it interfere with their work, he had little to complain about.

"I've been in the Obliviator Office all afternoon," she said. "Obviously we missed each other."

"I'm afraid I don't know much else, Hamilton," said MacDougal, almost sounding sympathetic, but not quite.

"Right," said Alice, starting backward toward the door. "Thank you, sir. I'm sure I'll talk to him eventually. I should get going, I have one more report to file." She turned and was halfway through the door when MacDougal called after her.

"Finish your report and call it a day, Hamilton. You look a bit peaky."

"Yes, sir," murmured Alice. "Thank you." She pulled the door shut behind her and blew out a long breath. Her hands were shaking. Frank had left with Moody, which almost certainly meant they were out on Order business. Why had they left her behind? Or why hadn't he at least left a note?

Because he had left a ring instead.

Fingering the box in the pocket of her robes, Alice hurried back to her desk. She quickly finished her report, sent it off to be filed, then left the office without another look back. She needed to get to Order headquarters as quickly as she could.

From the Atrium, Alice Apparated to Diagon Alley, then quickly made her way to the flat that housed the Order of the Phoenix. Someone was always there, so perhaps they could tell her what was going on, because something was going on—something she should know if it involved Frank leaving behind a ring but no word.

She arrived quickly and spoke the password to the doorknocker charmed to protect the flat. Fabian Prewett was inside, brewing something in the kitchen. Tossing her robes on a chair but keeping the box, Alice hurried into the kitchen and stopped short when she encountered a noxious green cloud.

"What is that?" she asked, coughing and waving away the smoke. Fabian laughed, which was his good-natured reaction to most things, in spite of being in the middle of a war.

"I'm brewing some Stink Sap for homemade dungbombs. Combine it with a Nox Charm and it's a great little distraction for a quick getaway. Nice, huh?"

"Not really," she said, backing away. "Can you hear me if I stand out here and shout at you?"

"I'll join you," he said. "It needs to steep for a while anyway. What's going on?"

Alice led him back into the main room and held out the black box. She was comfortable showing him, because not only had they been friends for a time at Hogwarts, but Fabian and Frank were quite close now. If anyone knew anything, Fabian would…and he would tell her.

"This," she said, opening the box and showing him the ring. He gave a low whistle.

"It's fabulous. What did you say?"

Alice stared at him. "So it is a proposal, then?"

"That's usually what those types of rings are for," he laughed. "Was Frank too tongue-tied to get the question out properly?"

Closing the box, Alice threw herself onto the couch. "He didn't ask me. He left it on my desk and disappeared with Moody."

"Oh," said Fabian, drawing it out with a nod. He sat down on the couch next to her, looking concerned. "And you're here because…"

"Because I don't know what the hell is going on!" she exclaimed. "I haven't seen him since he left this morning. When I got back to my desk this was there, but there was no note, nothing. I know he's gone off on Order business as MacDougal didn't know where they were, so I'm asking you—do you know what they're working on?"

Fabian shook his head. "I don't, it's top secret this time. All I know is Gideon was supposed to be here this afternoon, but Moody dragged him along too and left me to sit the flat this time. Guess he didn't want my company after the last time."

Alice sighed and rubbed her face. She and Frank had gone on separate missions for the Order several times, but they'd always told one another. He'd never gone off without saying anything; leaving an unsaid but obvious marriage proposal behind scared her for some reason. Did he think he wasn't coming back? Was that why he had left it, so she would have the ring no matter what?

"Hey," said Fabian, wrapping an arm around her and squeezing. "They'll be all right. They'll be back before you know it, and I'm sure Frank will get down on his knees and do it right as soon as you see him. We just have to be patient."

Alice tried to smile at him as she opened the box once more and gazed at the flawless ring. It even had her birthstone, which for some reason suddenly made her tear up. She hoped Fabian was right, because she wasn't sure she was ready to deal with a ring that didn't end up with a proposal to go with it.

* * *

By Sunday morning, Alice was almost desperate to send Frank a Patronus message, but knowing they were on a secret mission, she also knew that sending one could jeopardize their lives. But by Sunday afternoon she had screwed herself up to send her silver owl to Professor Dumbledore, who contacted her personally by Floo and assured her Frank would be fine and most likely be back in time for the Order's meeting that night.

Most likely. Alice paced her flat and fumed and paced some more, her thoughts spiraling in circles. How could he do this to her? How could he just leave the Ministry for an Order mission without telling her anything—where he was going, what he was doing, when he would be back? It was completely irresponsible. They were partners, after all, and if he _was_ actually proposing with that ring he'd left on her desk, he'd have to think hard about ever leaving her in a strop again.

She went to headquarters early and was surprised to find she was not the only one waiting on that evening's meeting. Fabian seemed to practically live there and was playing Wizard's Wheel with Sirius Black and Benjy Fenwick. Lily Evans was in the kitchen with Dorcas Meadowes, while Marlene and Jack McKinnon were sitting with James Potter, obviously discussing something urgent and important. Alice wondered if it had to do with Frank.

For a moment she just stood at the door, too disappointed and upset to know what to do or where to go. She had half expected Frank to be there already, but then, if he had returned without contacting her, she'd be furious with him all over again. He wasn't there, though, and she swallowed hard as she seriously contemplated turning around and leaving, only she wasn't sure where to go.

Fortunately, Lily saw her and pulled her into the kitchen, placed a mug in her hands, and smiled understandingly. Somehow she always knew when someone was upset and needed a cup of tea—or something stronger. Lily was still training to be a Healer, but her instincts for sensing when someone was troubled were already spot-on. Alice took the mug gratefully.

"How are you holding up?" Lily asked. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"I fluctuate between furious and terrified," she answered, earning a soft laugh from Dorcas as Lily nodded in sympathy. "Mostly I'm anxious and impatient. I just wish I'd been able to talk to him before he left. I wish I knew where he was, when he'll be back, if he—"

She stopped when she realized she was babbling. "Right. Mostly furious."

"It's hard," said Lily. "But next time you'll be the one out there, and Frank will be pacing the floor, until it's his turn to go out again. It never ends." She sighed, and Alice had the very distinct impression that Lily knew exactly how she felt.

As they chatted a bit more in the kitchen, Alice felt the fear and tension slowly recede until she was left with just the irritation. She would certainly give Frank an earful when he showed up for putting her through this; it was the least he deserved. But then Dumbledore arrived, and Moody was not with him, which meant Frank and Gideon were not back either, and the worry returned tenfold. After speaking with various Order members, Dumbledore began to call the room to order. Alice went to sit with Lily and Dorcas in the main room, where chairs were conjured to accommodate their small group.

Before Dumbledore had a chance to start, however, the door flew open and the three missing members stumbled through with a fourth person Alice did not recognize. There was a collective gasp around the room, because they looked terrible: all of them were dirty and disheveled, with cuts and bruises almost everywhere. Gideon had his arm in a sling, and Frank had a bandage on his head. Moody was supporting the stranger, someone Alice thought she should recognize, but didn't; though he was only a few years older than Alice, she struggled to place the stranger's face. She was certain the man was not a member of the Order, however.

"Ah, just in time, Alastor," said Dumbledore, as if he had planned to begin just as the old Auror entered. He did not appear at all startled by their battered appearance either. "Would you like me to begin then?"

"I'd like a stiff drink," Moody growled.

"I'm afraid we don't have anything that stiff around here," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Under the sink," coughed Sirius Black into his hand. While Dumbledore raised his eyebrow, a few people laughed. "For emergencies."

Moody helped the mysterious man to a chair and stomped off toward the kitchen with Gideon. When Lily stood to offer her assistance to the man, Frank walked over and took her place in the chair next to Alice. Alice wasn't sure whether to hug him or slap him. She settled for just sort of staring at him, still shocked by his sudden and dramatic appearance.

"I'm sorry," he said almost before he had sat down, rubbing his face and smudging dirt across his cheek. He looked so upset Alice felt a tug of sympathy for him in spite of her earlier irritation. "I wanted to contact you, I did, but I couldn't, I was—"

Dumbledore interrupted his apology by calling for everyone's attention. He began by introducing the man in the chair. "This is Anthony Travers. For the last several months he has been in contact with me about joining our cause. He has provided us with some very useful information."

Anthony Travers did not gaze up, but stared down into the cup of tea Lily had given him. He was pale, with dark hair and eyes, but Alice could see a strength in him that was second only to a deep-seated bitterness that smoldered beneath the surface. He had clearly been tortured and seemed on the verge of collapse.

Moody and Gideon returned, each with a mug of something that was very clearly not tea; Gideon went to sit next to Anthony while Moody joined Dumbledore.

"However," the headmaster continued, "his activity was discovered, and he was taken prisoner. It quickly became clear that not only was his life in danger, but the safety of the Order as well. On Friday night, Alastor took Frank and Gideon with him to begin the process of extricating Mr. Travers."

"And we did," said Moody shortly, stepping forward. "We did some reconnaissance, made our plans, and went in. Longbottom here did a damn fine job of imitating a Death Eater, I must say."

Frank looked away, obviously not pleased with the compliment. "Get on with it," he mumbled. Moody laughed.

"We managed to get in easily enough, but we had to fight our way out. A few bastards came after us, including your friends the Averys," he said, nodding at James and Sirius, who had a long history with the Avery brothers. "We finally gave them the slip about an hour ago."

"Actually, we left them hog-tied in a basement in Newcastle," said Gideon.

Sirius whooped, but James frowned. "Why didn't you bring them in?" he asked, glancing not at Moody but at Frank.

Frank sighed. "Moody and I were just about to Apparate with them to the Ministry when six more Death Eaters showed up. We cut our losses and got out of there." He ran another hand across his face and through his hair**, **obviously exhausted. Alice couldn't help but reach out and take his free hand as Dumbledore continued.

"Are you all right?" she asked him softly. He glanced at her with that wry smile she loved so much.

"I've been up for almost forty-eight hours straight. I've been Polyjuiced. I've been hit, kicked, punched, and jinxed." He shrugged. "I'll be okay. Are you all right?"

Alice was aware of the meeting continuing in the background, but suddenly all she could focus on was Frank. "Of course I am," she replied, slightly confused. "I wasn't the one out there risking my life for the last two days. Why?"

"I know you're upset—" he started, and she couldn't help but snort, quickly covering her mouth so as not to draw attention to their conversation.

"Upset?" she whispered. "Frank, I've been confused, terrified, worried, and pissed off as hell. Why didn't you at least tell me you were leaving?"

He grimaced and cocked his head toward Moody. "He wouldn't let me. Said we needed to start immediately and keep it quiet."

"I'm your partner," she replied. "You could have told me something, anything."

He took a deep breath and turned toward her, still ignoring the meeting swirling around them. "I know. I wanted to, I really did, but I couldn't. It happened that fast. I left you something though. Did you get it?"

"What, the ring?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow.

Her chilly reaction must have thrown him off, because his eyes widened and he swallowed. "Alice, I'm so sorry, I wanted to give it to you in person—"

"Then why didn't you?" she asked bluntly. The meeting buzzed around them, though she was fairly certain a few people were glancing their way; Frank seemed to sense it too. He took her hand and leaned in close.

"I tried to," he whispered vehemently. "Ever since we went to Orsino's, I've been trying to give you that damn ring, but every single time I reached for it, something interrupted us!'

"Well, you'll have to try again," she hissed back. "Leaving a pretty box on someone's desk is not any sort of way to—"

"Longbottom!" barked Moody from across the room. "Hamilton! Are we interrupting something?"

Frank glanced into her eyes with that steely look she'd only seen a few times before, and her heart almost leapt into her throat. He was going to do it, right then and there. She tried to stop him as he stood and turned toward Moody, his eyes on fire.

"I'm just trying to propose to my girlfriend." He paused, standing his ground and raising his eyebrows in challenge. "If you don't mind."

Moody snorted. "Get on with it, then," he said, waving his arm at them. The entire room turned to watch, and Alice felt her face flush at the attention.

Frank, however, just ignored the other people in the room as he turned back and got down on his knees in front of her. Someone—it sounded like Dorcas—let out a soft sigh in the back, and the room tittered. Frank paid no attention as he took her hand, his gaze now focused completely on her.

"Alice, a year ago we were assigned to be partners at the Ministry. I wasn't sure what to think at the time, but now I know it was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. I can't imagine working with anyone else, I can't imagine falling in love with anyone else, and I can't imagine not spending the rest of my life with my partner, my best friend, and the woman I love." He swallowed and took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

Alice felt a slow smile creep over her face, but before she answered, she took the black box she had kept in her pocket for two days and held it out to him. "Try again," she mouthed. He actually rolled his eyes as he took out the ring and slipped it onto her finger.

"How about now?" he asked dryly, and there were a few handfuls of stifled laughter around the room.

Alice hadn't tried on the ring, despite being tempted by it the entire weekend. Now that he had finally asked the question that went with it and placed it on her finger, she could admire just how beautiful it truly was. And she gave him her answer by taking his face in her hands and pulling him toward her for a deep kiss.

"Yes," she whispered. "I will marry you."

The room exploded into applause, led by a loud whoop from Fabian. Frank kissed her again, then settled back on the couch next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Finally," Moody drawled. "Can we continue now? There is a war on, after all."

Frank nodded, not embarrassed in the least, and Alice glanced proudly at him. Yes, there was a war going on—a very dangerous war that would see them fighting both side by side and separately. Yet now they would always be together, as husband and wife, not just partners in the office but partners outside of work as well. It was official.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear. He turned toward her with a tired and relieved smile and kissed her temple.

"I love you, too," he replied.

"Just don't run off like that again," Alice continued. He nodded very seriously.

"I'll try."

"I'll talk to Moody about it, you know."

He held back a laugh. "I'm sure you will. Speaking of which, we should probably pay attention now. He's giving us the evil eye."

Alice glanced up and saw that Moody was indeed glaring at them. She smiled sweetly and tried to focus, but inside she was too giddy to really think about what was going on in the world outside. She was thinking about the future, and how she would be spending the rest of her life with the man she loved, no matter what the war might bring. They would be together, finally and forever.

* * *

End Notes

The end!  
You may brush your teeth now of the mad abundance of sticky fluff.  
But fill in that white box for them first. You know you want to. :)  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
